


Revenge

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: You mentally tease young! Charles Xavier when you realize that he is reading your mind.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is set as Teen and up on warnings because there is some making out and suggestive thoughts
> 
> Hi there! I already posted this to tumblr, actually quite a while ago. But I started an account here and thought i would give it a try? Anywho, I hope you like it! This was inspired by some other imagines I had seen on tumblr but is the only one I've seen close to this. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> Words in 'single quotations' are your thoughts  
> (Y/N) - your name  
> (Y/L/N) - your last name

It was a lazy Saturday at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. You were sitting in the lounge room working on your lesson plan for Monday while most of your students took a day off. As you were reading through a textbook, you felt another presence in your mind. You knew there was only one telepath in the nearly empty mansion, so it had to be professor Xavier. He definitely raids your mind palace too much to have promised not to snoop through your brain. You decided you had had enough, that you had to do something about it. A plan formed in your mind. Maybe you could tease Charles a bit and make him mind his own business. Ah yes. Good thinking, (Y/N).

A few minutes later you were walking into the library where Charles was reading. You grabbed a textbook off of a shelf and sat down after saying hello. After reading through for a few minutes, you started twirling a piece of our hair around with your finger and looked at the professor through your eyelashes. You decided to let your thoughts speak for themselves...

'Charles looks handsome today, as always. His eyes are fierce, but gentle and caring. And his lips! Oh, I would love to kiss those lips.'

You could see Charles looking at you in your peripherals and kept going.

'Charles' hair looks amazing, I wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through it.'

Charles cleared his throat, glancing back and forth between you and his book. You took notice and wore a faux look of concern.

"Are you alright, professor?" you asked.

'Ooh, professor. Is that a kink? If not it definitely could be.'

Charles' eyes widened and he looked mildly surprised.

"I'm fine, (Y/N). Just something caught in my throat," he answered.

You sent him another concerned glance and said, "Alright, if you say so professor."

"I do, yes."

You nodded and looked back down at your materials. A few seconds later, you started again. 

'My goodness, the next time Charles speaks in that sexy accent around me, I might have to grab him and kiss him. I may just do that anyways.'

You thought up an image specially made for Charles. It was of yourself walking over and sitting in his lap and kissing him, playing with his luscious locks. You pushed the thought away and before he could say anything, you finished your game.

'Too bad him and Hank are together.'

And as Charles began coughing and sputtering, you knew you won.

"Are you sure you're okay, professor?"

"Oh nothing, it's nothing."

"Okay."

Charles seemed to think about something, before plucking up the courage and asking, "Do you really think that? That I am dating Hank?"

"Were you snooping through my brain again, Xavier?" you asked, feigning innocence.

"Uh... Well... I, erm... Yes." Charles stuttered out.

"Well as long as you'll admit to it, no, I don't think you and Hank are together. That was just for your benefit."

"That was all for my benefit? How did you know I was reading your mind?"

"I don't know," you answered."I'm just used to you and your snooping, I guess."

"Well, did you mean anything else you just thought about me?"

"Uhm, maybeee..." you trailed off.

"That's good, because I may have had a few of those thoughts myself... but about you."

You let out a surprised noise when Charles wheeled towards you and started leaning in, but you recovered as his lips met yours in a sweet kiss. You sighed as he placed his hands on the back of your neck to deepen the kiss. You found yourself carding your hands through Charles' soft hair when you both pulled back for air.

You let out a contented sigh before saying, "I knew your lips were soft."

Charles laughed before leaning in for another long kiss.


End file.
